Kracked Up
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: When the angel twins returned from the Golden Land, they bring back two animals from the area. Dark Pit took a small animal called a Zaru and Pit a baby kraken. Palutena already knows that letting them keep the pets was a bad idea but Shulk's vision of what the kraken does when it gets older confirms the bad vibe coming from the kraken.


**Kracked Up **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the concept of the Golden Land like the monsters from there. **

**Summary: When Pit tried to take Dark Pit to the Golden Land to show him the wildlife that lives there, the two have to cut their trip short due to a kraken and a hydra duking it out. While escaping Pit ends up saving a baby kraken and Dark Pit a Zaru. Palutena is not impressed with the turn of events due to the consequences of bringing animals out of their natural habitat. Shulk of course gets a vision of the worse to come from having that kraken stay…**

**Pairing: Tentacle/Robin, Tentacle/Dark Pit, Tentacle/Link, Tentacle/Shulk, Tentacle/Marth, Tentacle/Samus, Tentacle/Peach (and everybody the kraken is going to grab) with implied Pit/Pittoo and Robin/Shulk **

**Rated: M (for mature) and MA (on archive) **

**Genre: Romance, (Dark) Humor, Drama, Family and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, tentacles, sexual situations, some gross implications, yaoi and unintentional OOC**

**Arizonia1 told me I'm the tentacle master. I'm going to live up to that name. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Golden Land was the center of the universe where witches and sorcerers lived to observe every living being in the universe and interfere only when the need came up. The Golden Land was not accessible to the normal person with the only entrance being the door known as the Holy Realm. There were five doors to the Golden Land that were incredibly difficult to spot as sometimes they would disappear without warning. As a result, it was nearly impossible to see the beautiful realm behind the golden door.

However angels were able to easily access the Golden Land. One Holy Realm door was specifically located near heaven while the one that Pit showed Dark Pit was next to Smash Brothers Realm. This door was the main one that was easy to access if one knew where they were going. It amazed the dark angel how Pit was willing to go alone with just carrying Dark Pit through space with only the Wings of Pegasus equipped. The flight wasn't that long though as with the Wings of Pegasus, the flight had a limitless amount of time. Dark Pit just had to endure being held by his light twin until they got into the Golden Land. Once the two were in, Pit dropped his dark twin onto steady ground.

"Welcome to the Golden Land." Pit hummed as he landed next to the dark angel. "The center of the universe and home to the obnoxious children known as the witches and sorcerers."

Dark Pit didn't say anything to the snarky comment. The bright lightning in the Golden Land distracted him. He expected everything to be gold, but the main colors were purple, green, black, gold and orange/yellow. The sky was black with shimmering golden butterflies fluttering above them. The Golden Palace was actually an amethyst color, but was visible in the distant from where the two entered. The green came from the beautiful flower garden in front of them with the main roses covering the place being orange, yellow, gold and purple. If they went in deeper, a variety of flowers could be seen with more colors than just the four listed.

"Like what you see?"

"It's…beautiful…"

"And this place is dangerous." Pit added sighing when he realized he should have brought the other two Sacred Treasures. He only brought one because he didn't want Palutena to get suspicious with him. Having the Wings of Pegasus were never a problem because it meant that he wanted to do his missions on his own without the Goddess hovering over him. "Where would you like to go first? I know I talked about this place a lot but besides the scenery, there isn't much here…"

"Where are the animals here?"

"Huh? Oh, they're in the garden of course. You wanted to see the Zarus?"

Dark Pit nodded his head. His eyes showed the excitement that he desperately tried to hide. He wanted to rush ahead of the light angel, but seeing as how Pit stated multiple times to follow his orders when in the Golden Land, he had no choice but to have Pit lead the way.

The two were walking on a glass surface or so it felt like when Pittoo's sandals touched the invisible panel below. There were platforms in the Golden Land, but according to Pit, the one in charge of the Golden Land wanted the place to look more menacing by making the walkway invisible so people would be cautious. According to Pit, falling off would result in going into the Golden Land Swamp filled with the most dangerous creatures in the Golden Land in contrast to many of the adorable ones that roamed the area.

Dark Pit didn't want to admit that he liked cute animals, but the way Pit described how many of the animals they knew of were hybrids, the dark angel wanted to see what would show up. He wanted to have a conversation with Lucina about it…especially concerning the Zaru. Pit declared it was a third of a rabbit, bat and cat. All three of those combined were spelling out cuteness overload. The light captain liked this animal in particular because it kept the witch hunter Virtue away for whatever reason.

The garden was currently occupied by something you didn't see every day. Pit was rather surprised to see a huge three headed dog with menacing gold eyes. His fur was painted the shade of purple and any shiny feature on it from his teeth and his claws were as green as the garden. Dark Pit nearly shrieked at the sudden monster that was roaming around the garden instead of something cute like the Zaru that Pit described. The light captain was just glad that he had brought a huge sardine outside of the Golden Land in case he ran into something dangerous.

"Oh, it's Cerberus."

"Cerber…what?!"

"Oh, you know. The demon dog of hell that's supposed to be in the Gates of Hell. I recall that Hades gave the job to Twinbellows when he's not sicking that thing on humans. Cerberus is part of the Golden Land, but I don't understand why he's not in his designated location."

"I AM HUNGRY."

Again Dark Pit jumped hearing a booming voice. It seemed to come from the three headed demon dog or the right one to be exact.

"MY MEAL IS LATE TODAY. I WANTED TO HAVE A STROLL."

"actually, you wanted to play with the children today and you are sad they are not around." The left head stated in almost a whisper.

"NO. I'M HUNGRY! I WANT A MEAL!"

"I just wanted to sleep…" The middle head grumbled taking notice of the two angels. "Ah, Pit. It has been far too long. Maybe 2000 years or so since we have seen you. You look like your father."

Pit glared at Cerberus at the reference to his deceased father. The dark twin would have asked what the demon dog was talking about but he found the thing to intimidating for his taste. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for the black angel but seeing as how Cerberus declared that he was hungry, he didn't want to end up on the menu.

"And the only thing that changed about you three is how bad your breath has gotten." Pit mocked before taking out a huge sardine from his tunic. Dark Pit was wondering how he was able to stash it, but if he were to ask, Pit would probably imply he learned from the Villagers on how to stuff big things into an item inventory for later use. "Here, I got something for you. You three better share it because I only have one."

"OH! FOOD! I LOVE FOOD! AND IT'S A SARDINE!"

"not hungry…"

The middle head ended up taking the large sardine when Pit threw it toward them. Cerberus grabbed it and began chewing on it loudly or at least the right head was the one eating most of the fish while the left head just wanted the right head to simmer down.

"Thank you." The middle head spoke. "What brings you two here? It will be hard to hear with this idiot to my right."

"NOM NOM NOM! THIS IS SO GOOD! I HAVEN'T HAD SARDINE IN SO LONG!"

"would not be a surprise if this is your first time eating it…"

Pit noticed that Dark Pit was standing too far back. He waved his younger twin over in a way to tell him that this big dog was not dangerous.

"Oh, Pittoo and I are just going to be exploring the Golden Land. I promised him I'll be showing him the Zarus at the very least."

"Pittoo?" Cerberus asked looking at the dark angel and examining him from head to toe.

"It's Dark Pit!"

"Oh…this is your twin brother I have been hearing about."

"From who?" Pit asked.

"You know the kids in the Golden Palace. They only pass information they deem worthy. I wish Prism was like his big brother. His brother cared for us so much 2000 years ago. It feels weird to only get a visit from the butler and his little sister." The middle head lamented thinking of the past.

Pit would rather not think too much of what occurred 2000 years ago. He was alive during that war time and that was not the time anyone wanted to remember when all that happened was pain, death and absolute despair. Dark Pit was going to question him again on what the hell happened 2000 years ago, but there was an immediate rumble that shook the entire foundation of the Golden Land.

"W-What's going on? Earthquake?!"

Cerberus growled as it immediately looked toward the west and rushed away from the garden. Pit knew there was nothing in that direction except the abandoned castle of the Golden Land. It was the place that Cerberus usually guarded and the only time Cerberus wasn't around was when it left to go eat.

"P-Pit…"

"It's probably coming from the swamp area." Pit explained. "Sometimes the krakens and the hydras down their clash with one another for dominance and shake up the whole place. Normally Prism prevents it from happening by feeding the kraken there, but I guess the kraken didn't get its snack either."

"What does the kraken eat?"

Pit didn't say anything due to the rush of animals that were fleeing from the direction of where the battle was taking place. When Pit said they were in the swamp area, he was referring to below them. A huge red kraken with massive tentacles came out wrapping its tentacles around the six headed red Hydra that it was battling with. Compared to Cerberus that was a big softie, these monsters spelt trouble. The light angel cursed his luck of bringing his younger twin here when the bigger creatures were restless. It was amazing how they weren't getting anywhere near the garden but the probability of Prism coming out and killing everything was high if that were to happen.

Instead, the two ended up watching the two giants take each other out, but in the process of doing so, some of the animals were caught in the attacks and many founds themselves falling into the swamp where they would quickly drown. Pittoo looked to see a small Zaru trying to escape from the hydra that noticed it.

"H-Hey, look out!" Dark Pit called out as he took out his Silver Bow and shot the swamp dragon that got too close to it. Pit wanted to stop the dark angel from angering it, but seeing the hydra screech when hit made Pit take out his bow as well. The Zaru was sent flying into the arms of the dark angel. "Got you!"

"Pittoo! You shouldn't be attacking the hydra! Now it's looking our way!" Pit shouted seeing the hydra heads look their direction despite being strangled by the kraken. "Crap, we got to go."

"A-Already?"

"If you just waited Pittoo, they would have killed each other. Now we got to…LOOK OUT!"

Due to the hydra's rage, it ended up flailing everywhere to get out of the kraken's grip. The reason for this kraken's sudden violent nature was due to the egg pouch it had near the back of its head. Pit didn't understand why the hell the pouch was there of all places, but this was the Golden Land where logic was thrown out the window like every Nintendo game ever.

Pit was quick to get himself and his twin out of the way. He was the only one of the two who could fly so he needed to head straight back to the door they just entered. However as Pit was prepared to fly off, he caught the hydra bashing its head against the kraken. One of the hydra heads wrapped itself to where the egg pouch was and bit into it. Almost immediately baby krakens fell out of it but due to the two mammoths duking it out, many were scattered everywhere. One in particular flew toward Pit's head and clung itself onto him. Pit sighed seeing as he wasn't going to get it off until he got back to Smash Brothers Mansion.

"Pittoo, hold on tight."

"R-Right."

Oh did the two know those two animals they took from the Golden Land were going to cause havoc in Smash Brothers Mansion…

* * *

"Pit, what were you thinking?!"

Of course the Goddess of Light wasn't thrilled with the angel twins bringing animals out of their natural habitat. She noticed something was amiss in the Golden Land seeing as how Prism was throwing a tantrum again with his garden destroyed, but seeing that the angel twins were there and grabbing baby animals in the process was already giving her a headache. Ganondorf smirked seeing the scowl on her face and his smirk only widened when Palutena shooed him off to go talk to Rosalina.

"Uh…sorry Lady Palutena…kind of happened…"

"Pit, return those animals!"

"A-After those two giants were fighting each other? Hell no! I think they're going to stay here!"

Pit was the one that had to face Palutena's wrath due to it being his plan in the first place. Dark Pit had to stay in the room, but he wasn't going to be listening to her especially since he was observing the little Zaru he said. The little animal snuggled next to the dark angel immediately after being carried away. It must have thought that Dark Pit was its mother and attempted to bite at him for the obvious milk it wasn't going to get. Dark Pit would need to go to the kitchen in order to feed it.

"Pit…Dark Pit…" Palutena began but was interrupted by the dark angel giving her a puppy eyed look that he normally would never give due to his pride.

"Lady Palutena…can you please let me keep the Zaru?" He asked innocently. "I'll take good care of it."

"Arghhhhhh…Dark Pit…" Palutena growled knowing she would not be able to say no when it was the black angel that was begging her. Pit was rather impressed that Dark Pit would throw away his ego temporary just to have her say yes. "…Fine…but let me warn you that-"

"Thanks Palutena!"

Dark Pit was quick to rush out of the Goddess' room before she could warn him about what to do with his new pet. Pit sighed seeing as how there was no way to take that little animal back the Golden Land. The brunette looked up to see that the baby kraken was still attached to him like a Metroid but at the very least it wasn't trying to suck the life force out of him.

"Pit…about that kraken…"

"Lady Palutena, I'll take care of it. Just don't make me go back to the Golden Land after that attack."

"You know you went without my permission."

"I know but I wanted to impress Pittoo…and we come back with pets."

"He seems happy regardless of how bad your trip went. He got a pet out of it. A very destructive one if you're not watching him."

Pit nodded his head in agreement before pulling the baby kraken off his head. He was amazed at how a baby kraken was the size of his head and it was only going to get bigger. The captain already knew he would release it back into the Golden Land before it got too big.

"Now Pit, I shouldn't have to remind you that if you're going to take care of a kraken of all things."

"I know Lady Palutena. I'm aware of how big they get and how dangerous they can be if not handled correctly. Unlike Pittoo, I won't let it go out of control. You can count on me to handle Squishy!"

"…Squishy?"

"That's the name I came up with it just now!"

Palutena gave the white angel a disapproving glance. He didn't seem to catch it as she ended up dismissing him from the room as well so he could catch up to his younger twin.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this decision…"

* * *

So far, nothing bad has come from Dark Pit leaving to show off his new pet that he got from the Golden Land. The Smashers thought that the dark angel was acting a little out of character for adoring cute animals. They would have thought that he was more interested in the cool, menacing ones for a pet but this was just another switcheroo the angel twins had. Pit secretly adored the more menacing and disgusting animals while Dark Pit secretly pined for cute things. It was why Pit had no problem admitting how he wanted to take Twinbellows in as his own pet if he was going to spend more time defeating it or why he wasn't scared of big old Cerberus. This was also why he considered Hades' Heart as the most precious thing ever despite the heart giving him one hell of a fight. Dark Pit had no hints of appreciating adorable things but perhaps it was a tsundere thing.

Naturally most of the female Smashers and Shulk were gushing over the cuteness of the Zaru. At first it hissed at them before realizing they mean no harm and allowed them to pet it.

"It's so cute!" Peach exclaimed. "Are there more of these little things in the Golden Land?"

"Apparently."

"What's it called?" Samus asked trying to resist the urge of petting it like the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"It's a Zaru."

"And what did you name it?"

"Oh, I named her Zara."

"…It's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling…why are you looking at me like that?"

Dark Pit felt his cheeks turn pink due to letting the other Smashers learn that he just knew the gender of the Zaru. The Zaru heard her new name and let out a cute meow as a response. Samus felt herself melting faster than that one time where she nearly died because she wasn't authorized to turn the Vaira suit on. Peach's high pitch squeal made the dark angel want to retreat back into his room where it was quieter. Zelda and Lucina just continued staring at the Zaru in aww. After Peach was done gushing over Zara, it was Shulk's turn to pet the strange animal. On top of Shulk's head was Kirby who the girls and Shulk were paying attention to until Dark Pit came into the kitchen. Kirby enjoyed being told how cute he was as long as he got food in return, but the minute the Zaru showed up, the pink puffball ended up glaring at the thing. If anyone was paying attention, the baby Zaru looked up at Kirby and gave a sinister grin. Because Zara was a baby, she didn't have any teeth, but Kirby had this bad feeling that this thing was going to make his life in the mansion a living hell. Maybe if Zara got older, Kirby would eat the animal when Dark Pit wasn't looking.

"So, this is where you were Pittoo." Pit said coming in with Squishy on his head. "Just a reminder that Zarus eat moths and butterflies, so don't go into the kitchen giving it food we eat besides milk."

Zara immediately looked up to see the light angel and let out another cute meow. Pit couldn't help but smile knowing that Zarus were cute while they were babies. As long as Dark Pit watched over the Zaru, nothing bad would come.

The same couldn't be said for the small baby kraken he had attached to his head. The girls were confused at the sight and Samus for a minute thought it was a new type of Metroid but seeing how big its eyes were, she ignored the nagging feeling she had when looking at it.

Shulk however ended up getting a vision in that moment looking at Squishy. He saw the baby kraken grow to monstrous proportions until it started destroying the mansion while trying to navigate through it. The kraken would end up climbing out shattering many windows and grabbing many Smashers with its huge tentacles. Shulk could see himself, Rob and a few others grabbed shouting and cursing at the thing to let him or her go made worse with Pit being told in the vision to kill his pet that he had grown attached to. There seemed to be another location…a forest where Pit and Kirby would chase after the kraken and eventually put the thing down with the ending unfortunately being the two angels crying. Pit must have been crying for having to kill Squishy why Shulk could not figure out why Dark Pit was shedding tears.

The vision ended and Shulk ended up looking toward Pit with worry.

"What happened now?" Pit questioned annoyed that the blond was staring at him for the past minute. "You got a problem with Squishy? He's not on your menu."

"N-No…Pit…I think it would be a good idea to…get rid of it…"

"What did you just say?!"

"...Just forget I said anything. Kirby, let's go train."

"Poyo!"

Kirby continued to glare daggers at Zara when Shulk quickly fled the kitchen to go to the training room with the pink puffball. Pit just sighed at how Shulk was probably seeing something stupid again with his "visions" and that it was nothing he should be concerned about. Looking back toward the female Smashers who were back to assisting Dark Pit with taking care of Zara, Pit felt like he could trust the dark angel to not mess this up since both of the angels were walking on eggshells around the Goddess of Light.

* * *

At least two weeks past with no problems coming from the two pets from the Golden Land and besides Prism coming down to Smash Brothers Mansion to whine about how the kraken and the hydra messed up his garden, there was no need for the pets to be taken back to where they belonged. The Sorcerer of Misfortune almost seemed like he was happy to see the Golden Land creatures here but for the wrong reasons. In fact, if something went down because of these two animals, he would not take responsibility for their action nor would he clean up the mess. Palutena worried that the way Prism was acting that things would take a turn for the worse.

Her worries were spot on seeing how quick the two animals were growing. The one everyone was focusing on was Pit's kraken, Squishy. Despite Pit's confirmation that the kraken was a male, the older it got, the more it started to detach itself from Pit to go bother the other Smashers. It was obvious that Squishy had the same dumb personality as its master with its obsession with food. Pit would often take the kraken out after his Smash battles to feed it fish. This usually meant asking Red to come along to help him catch fish. Pit would never ask Red how he took the fishing pole out of his back pocket when they went to Smash Harbor to go fish in the scorching sun. Red was getting lucky with these catches the past two weeks and he announced it was because of Pit's new baby kraken. The fish caught were so huge they sold for a huge profit in Trade Center and Red caught so many that he could be able to give a lot to the kraken while having enough to send back to the Smashers who wanted a seafood night.

The problem was that it soon got to the point where Squishy would jump into the water and suck up schools of fish. Red saw this as not being needed to catch fish for him, but Pit worried that this would ruin the fish ecosystem.

The real problem was how big the kraken was getting and the desire of clinging to humans (or people that looked humanoid) and wrap itself around their bodies. The amount of embarrassing situations that it caused for Pit forced him to leave Squishy at home to get the fish with Red himself so he wouldn't have to worry about the kraken actually going out of its way to feel up random strangers. Squishy took it to the un-expecting Smashers as result particularly a certain short, white haired male tactician.

For some strange reason, Squishy was obsessed with Rob out of all the Smashers in the mansion that Pit introduced him to. At first Rob was happy that the kraken liked him more than his sister, but then it became apparent that it just wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. When it was only a baby, Rob found it annoying that it would crawl off Pit to climb on his head trying to dig its small tentacles in his ear. When it increased in size to where it clung to Pit's back (not affecting his angel wings in the slightest), Squishy would sliver off Pit and attach itself to Rob. Rob did not have the physical strength to keep the kraken up therefore he always fell down. It would immediately then try to wrap its tentacles around him.

The first time it happened, everyone was too busy laughing at him to be unable to see how bad this would actually get. Whenever Pit left with Red to go fishing for food, the kraken would search for the white haired mage. It always made this cute squishy sound when it was near, so Rob always did his best to outrun it whenever he heard the kraken was nearby. He would end up failing each time when the tentacles would grab his leg to trip him before crawling on top of him again.

Every time this happened, Shulk would have to yank it off and nag Pit to deal with his pet often resulting in the two having a small spat before Pit went back to babying the kraken who he saw as it trying to be best friends with Rob. It clung to other Smashers but never to the sexual extent of Rob therefore Pit didn't see the big deal.

However, while it was repeating the chase with Rob to the point that it dragged him away to hang him by the legs on a tree branch (that the other Smashers had to assist him with due to his constant screaming), Dark Pit would have to deal with an angry Goddess for what Zara did at the same time.

For the first two weeks, Dark Pit had to ask the villagers to catch him butterflies from Smashville so he could feed Zara. In exchange, he would allow them to play with Zara as well as help them do whatever they needed to get done. While the Villagers were on the unstable side, they adored Zara as much as him and just wanted to play with it. The dark angel admittingly did not want to play with children due to having less time to be with Pit or Lucina, but the kids at Smash Brothers Mansion weren't too bad…but they were rather chaotic. It was one of the few times he wouldn't have had minded Viridi's company simply because she wasn't a child, but at the same time she was worse than them hence why he never would ask her to take him to the Golden Land so he can grab some of those golden butterflies. Palutena warned him anyway it was ill advised given how angry Prism was after that monster battle.

In those two weeks, the other Smashers could see that Dark Pit was just as playful like his light twin when it came to his new pet and it was adorable to see how Zara brought the best out of him from keeping him out of his room to interacting with the other Smashers when it came to asking for help.

Unlike Squishy whose size was worrisome, Zara barely grew from its baby form only reaching the size to rival that of Pikachu. It was easier to hold onto Zara like a child and allow it to perch itself on someone's shoulder to nibble at their neck.

No matter how cute it was being, it wouldn't take a genius to notice that Zara became sicklier as the days went on. The energy displayed during the first weak prevented it from actually playing the second week. Pit stated that it was in the phrase where it needed to eat way more than usual. Otherwise, the probability of Zara living would decrease. That was probably when Dark Pit went to Palutena to take him back to the Golden Land at the risk of angering Prism to feed his Zara.

While that would work for a couple of days, the end of the second week when Pit was having problems with Squishy, Zara would also be acting up.

Dark Pit should have paid better attention to his Zaru when it flew off to go find something to eat. Despite it appearing sickly, Zara would go into the kitchen to grab a snack left out on the table for it while waiting for its real meal and this was despite Pit's warning that it probably shouldn't be eating anything else until it past its baby stage. The large amount of food Zara consumed allowed her to move as much as she did the first week hence why Pittoo didn't stop her from eating.

However, Zara ate something it should not have eaten and this resulted in the interior of the mansion losing the gravity to stay on the ground as a result.

"DARK PIT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Rosalina never raised her voice even when she was angry. Normally when upset she would show it on her face while keeping her monotone voice. Not only did her gravity powers activate affecting the whole mansion (resulting in some Smashers screaming about how they couldn't get down) but the Goddess of Space was searching for the dark angel now. He shivered seeing the obvious rage in her eyes when she appeared before him with Zara in her grip. The belly of the Zaru was rather large…

"W-What? W-What is it?"

"YOUR PET ATE MY CHILD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

Well…he was certainly dead. Looking over to Zara, his pet obviously didn't seem to understand what it did wrong. It finished chewing the small star and shot out a few star bits as a result. Zara flapped its wings happily as it tried to break free of Rosalina's magic.

"Umm…uh…"

"DARK PIT, GET RID OF THIS PET BEFORE I THROW IT INTO A BLACK HOLE!"

Dark Pit was really scared of the Queen of the Cosmos now. Pit sure as hell wasn't going to help him given he was dealing with his baby kraken messing with Rob. Fortunately for him, Palutena teleported to the dark angel not impressed with what was going on.

"Rosalina…calm down and lower your voice." Palutena told her surprised at how calm she sounded. Normally it was the other way around, but this was one thing that no one dared to do to the Goddess of Space.

"MY CHILD WAS EATEN PALUTENA! UNFORGIVABLE!"

"H-Hey…I didn't know Zara ate Lumas! I thought it was only moths and butterflies…"

"I thought so too." Palutena added but she sighed seeing Rosalina was on the verge of splattering the adorable animal against the wall. "Rosalina…it was just one Luma. You have plenty of them."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT PALUTENA! MY CHILDREN WILL NOT BE A SNACK FOR THESE LITTLE MONSTERS!"

"H-Hey! Zara is adorable!" Dark Pit shouted defending his pet for his actions. "Besides, you have like five to seven Luma killed per battle! What difference does it make?"

"Rosalina, at least allow gravity to do its work again. As much as Pit is probably enjoying the idea of falling with style, we would all like to keep our feet on the ground."

The only reason Dark Pit was able to stand on the ground was because he felt something was holding him down…probably fear. This sort of magic in contrast did not affect Palutena. Rosalina obeyed as she turned off the gravity…only for it to drop the Zaru on the ground when it couldn't fly causing it to cry.

"Z-Zara!"

The Zaru was quick to flap its wings and fly toward Dark Pit meowing in the process.

"Meoom…"

"Palutena…tell your angel to get rid of that thing…if that monster eats another one of my Lumas…I will make sure that thing has a horrible death…"

Her visible rage scared both of the Smashers. No one would dare harm a child in front of his or her mother unless they wanted to invoke her wrath. Her anger would be enough to scare any demon away. It should be noted that most of the Lumas vanished after the one got eaten. They were terrified of meeting the same fate. Rosalina dismissed herself to go vent on the Comet Observatory. Palutena probably would have to pat her on the back to calm her down…or maybe she'll ask Mario to do the job for her since Rosalina enjoyed Mario's presence.

"Pittoo…I think you take her advice and get rid of it."

"What?! And Pit gets to keep his tentacle monster? No way! I'll just be more careful from now on!"

"…Dark Pit…" Palutena continued giving him a stern expression seeing him cuddling up to the Golden Land animal. "What the Zaru did was unforgivable to Rosalina. You have to get rid of it."

"What? Because she's a Goddess she thinks she can abuse her powers? Screw her! She should be watching her children instead of blaming me! I'll do my thing! She does hers!"

"Dark Pit!"

"No! I won't!" Dark Pit shouted not realizing how defensive he was getting. "How about you tell Pit to get rid of his pet first before you tell me! I hate how you're playing favorites between the two of us!"

"I'm not Dark Pit, but your pet is…"

When she started speaking, the Zaru suddenly stopped snuggling against its master looking toward Palutena. Baring its fangs that it grew within the two weeks, suddenly the small animal flew at Palutena intending to sink its fangs into her like a vampire bat. The sudden attacked cause Palutena to shriek as she fell on her butt trying to step back from it. The Zaru kept flying away to a lower flow looking for its next meal.

"Z-Zara, where are you going? Get back here!"

The Zaru intended to wreck havoc due to its huge appetite. Any Smasher that had meat on them found his or herself with an empty plate almost immediately. Ike was furious seeing the Kentucky Fried Chicken that he was waiting for the past hour was devoured within a few seconds.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zara made a cute meow before flying off with an even bigger belly looking for more food. This included stealing fruits that Yoshi gathered up and bananas that DK and Diddy were ready to eat effectively leaving banana peels in its wake. Palutena allowed Dark Pit to fly with the Power of Flight if it meant catching that little glutton.

_W-When did Zara get a huge appetite?!_ Dark Pit asked himself flying past the enraged Smashers who lost their meal.

Zara's next target was Kirby. Not the food that Kirby was preparing to eat but Kirby himself. The past two weeks Kirby had to surrender his food to the little animal if it started meowing for it. The one time Kirby refused resulted in Dark Pit dragging Kirby for a Smash match and annihilating him. Meta Knight suggested to the young Star Warrior to just put up with it since Kirby should start eating less.

Kirby was having flashbacks when Zara flew up to him and bit his arm. The memory of the Scarfy trying to devour him came to mind as he let out a horrible shriek resulting in Kirby running off with Zara clinging to Kirby's arm for dear life.

The pink puffball did all in his power to shake Zara off of him. This took Kirby to the garden where the Smashers (Pit, Robin, Shulk and Olimar) who have finally gotten Rob down from the tree and pulled Squishy away from him found themselves knocked down by the pink veteran fighter who was getting more desperate in shaking Zara off.

"Oh no…" Pit mumbled seeing how Zara was acting now. "Zara is in the meat phase now…and Kirby is on the menu."

"POYO! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kirby screamed before finally charging into the tree and slamming his arm into the trunk causing the small animal to screech before releasing its grip on Kirby. Tears threatened to fall from its eyes after being hit, but Kirby only glared back looking ready to eat the animal that tried to eat him.

"ZARA!" Dark Pit cried out nearly crashing into the Robin twins and Shulk to get to the Zaru.

Kirby had turned red with fury at this point, but he held himself back seeing Dark Pit scoop his little pet in his arms. It let out a wail as it cried into its masters arms.

"Uh…those pets are nothing but trouble…" Rob grumbled finally regaining his voice back from laughing and screaming at those tentacles tickling his feet. "Who gave the approval to let them in again?"

"Rob!" Robin shouted knowing it was not their place to complain too much.

"Rob is right, poyo!" Kirby shouted. "I was going to be a meal to that thing!"

"Well, now you know what its like to be the prey." Dark Pit grumbled as he stroked Zara's back hoping she'll calm down.

"Get rid of it, poyo! I will not be eaten in the middle of the night!"

Robin placed her hand on Rob's mouth before he joined in to tell Pit to get rid of his kraken. The Smashers said nothing seeing Palutena entering the garden with a serious expression.

"Pit…Dark Pit…we need to talk."

Dark Pit felt his heart skip a beat thinking the worse was going to come to him over Pit.

* * *

Palutena's conversation with the two angels did no justice for them. Pit was forced into a bad situation right off the bat. One of the pets had to go before things got worse. Either Pit brought Squishy back to the Golden Land or Dark Pit returned Zara instead. Given how Squishy had done nothing but felt up Rob multiple occasions, of course Pit was going to choose to get rid of the Zaru seeing as how Zaru officially pissed off multiple Smashers including the Queen of the Cosmos.

This resulted in a bad argument that night with Dark Pit calling Pit out on choosing the easy way out over trying to convince Palutena to change her mind about the opinion of the Golden Land animals. It was true Pit probably could have argued with the Goddess of Light to keep both animals but with his submissiveness toward her in this current situation, only one could stay. Pit challenged his dark twin with how irresponsible today with Dark Pit countering how only today when he took his eyes off Zara did she go on a rampage while Pit neglected Squishy for hours and had gotten complaints about its behavior constantly inside and outside of Smash Brothers to the point that it was dragging Rob into dangerous situations now. Pit ignored the arguments against him and made it clear that Zara would be returned tomorrow and Dark Pit screamed how much he hated his older twin before storming off with Zara in hands. Pit knew he would go to Lucina's room to vent before probably crying. He wouldn't be surprised if he ignored Pit tomorrow.

_At this rate, I'm going to have to get rid of Squishy for Pittoo to be happy._ Pit thought to himself with a sigh as he plopped on his bed with his kraken sitting next to him with worry in its eyes. "…Sorry Squishy. I'm in a dilemma. Pittoo is being selfish…but I'm not being fair to you or him. Maybe tomorrow I'll appeal to Lady Palutena and Rosalina one more time about you two staying, but from the looks up it…I might have to take you back to the Golden Land tomorrow."

Squishy felt the despair radiating from the white angel and tried to use its tentacle to pat Pit on his head. Pit grumble about how the tentacle was too cold and slimy for his liking. Why was it excreting that odd fluid now? Well, as long as it didn't dampen the bed too much, it would be fine.

"Sorry…Squishy. It may have been an accident picking you up from the Golden Land, but I enjoyed my time with you. I…I love Pittoo too much to see him this upset. He really loves his Zaru and I know he'll work harder to make sure that what happened today won't happen again…"

His kraken could understand him. It looked ready to cry with Pit's decision. The captain sighed again before going over to his pet and embracing it despite the gross feeling he had from hugging his pet.

"Love you Squishy…don't hate me…"

Pit was quick to fall asleep and as a result forgot to close the door. At first Squishy had no intention of moving away from his master due to clinging onto Pit's head like when it was a baby in order to tap into Pit's mental state. Golden Land krakens were dangerous, but when handled with love, they would use their tentacles to help their master. Squishy tried to understand Pit better by lightly placing its tentacles in his ears making sure he wouldn't break his ear drums. Once Squishy was able to connect to Pit's brain via ear thanks to the power of the Golden Land, the kraken was able to see more than just Pit's mental dilemma but see his issues with the other Smashers. The rage Pit felt toward Shulk, Marth and Link and his love for Palutena and Dark Pit were the two most powerful emotions that the kraken could pick up. Pit had made his final decision…so in the back of its mind…perhaps it knew what it must do so Pit wouldn't feel so bad for letting it go back to the Golden Land. Quickly, it took out its tentacles and slithered off the light angel. Squishy looked toward the door knowing where it was going to be heading.

* * *

Rob was certain that something was off when he woke up. He always made sure to wear his pajamas when he fell asleep. Yes he had his moments where he lost his pants due to some…unpleasant imagination, but even if he had some naughty images last night, what he woke up to froze him in his spot.

He felt his legs were bound together by something slimy and that same slimy thing was too close to his inner thighs. If things went well for Rob, he would have wished for it to be Shulk giving him head in the morning, but something clearly wasn't right, so when he threw the cover off to see what was underneath it, he felt his face become blue seeing Pit's pet latch onto him _**again**_. The difference between yesterday and today though was that Squishy was twice the size he was yesterday (being the full body length of someone as tall as Ike) and was doing his best to wrap his tentacles around him.

"Aw…"

Squishy was advancing up his pajamas casually unbuttoning it in the process. Rob thought maybe he was still dreaming, but it was too cold for that. The minute the tentacle touched his face was when he let out a huge scream that not only woke up Shulk but the rest of the mansion in the process. Robin in the back of her mind hearing her brother scream made her wonder why he had the girly cry of the two of them.

"R-Rob?!" Shulk asked as he immediately went to grab the Monado seeing the kraken in his room. "W-What the…"

The kraken was growing larger by the minute and it wouldn't take long before he was as wide as the entire room with the tentacles getting so big that he ended up shattering the window. Rob let out another cry feeling the tentacle seize wrap around his body and grab him off his bed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Rob!"

Shulk wasn't that lucky either especially when he remembered the vision of many of the Smashers being taken hostage by this sea monster that was expanding even more. Shulk's attempt at slicing at the tentacle proved futile when it swatted the Monado away immediately. For a moment, the seer thought he heard a noise come from his blade. The Monado boy soon found his arm seized as he attempted to resist the tentacle before he too became a captive of the tentacle.

"Argh! Let go!"

Squishy was quickly losing focus of his goal of what he wanted to do. The one thing that came to mind was that the kraken was hungry and needed to find food in the mansion. He was still growing so an attempt to go to the kitchen would result in the walls coming down as it attempted to move through the halls. When that plan wasn't working, the kraken finally decided that it was best to go outside and use his enormous tentacles to go through the entire mansion hoping it would grab something from the kitchen in the process.

The kraken was on the lower floor so the Goddesses and the angels could see what was going on from below. (Dark Pit came back early in the morning after talking to Lucina who told him to apologize for the words he threw at Pit last night. He wasn't happy with having to be the grown-up of the two, but he gave into her demands to talk to his dumb twin who only woke up early due to Squishy not being in the bed with him.) Pit paled seeing how quick his pet grew overnight.

"You got to be kidding me! Krakens don't grow that fast!" Pit exclaimed as he went to his drawer to grab his bow. "Pittoo, help me subdue the thing. I think I can shrink his size."

"Uhh…this is why you shouldn't have taken a kraken in."

"Oh shut up Pittoo! This is not the time for that!"

When they said that, they heard another scream coming from another Smasher. The two sighed realizing that the tentacle monster snatched Peach. You couldn't have a story without Peach being the damsel in distress again now could you?

Since Samus was Peach's roommate, she too was snatched up. Samus would normally not be caught off guard but seeing as how she only just woke up due to a late night Smash battle, she wanted to sleep in for once…and this was the reward.

By the time Pit and Dark Pit made it out of the mansion to deal with Squishy, the kraken grabbed two more Smashers. Link was still asleep when he was snatched up so it was only natural for him to scream being yanked off his bed. In contrast, his roommate Marth was seized from behind when he was doing his hair in the bathroom. No one would be able to understand Marth when he started cursing a combination of Japanese and Spanish at the kraken.

"Man...Marth, speak our language." Pit grumbled as he readied his bow to shoot the tentacles. "Hold still so I don't hurt my baby."

"Your baby? Hah, you turn around and it goes on a rampage and you have the nerve to tell me Zara has to go!"

"Shut up Pittoo…" Pit growled as he fired his arrow at his kraken to get its attention. "Squishy, stop this right now!"

The arrow was only a warning shot. However, Kirby who was clinging onto the tentacle intersected the arrow. Pit wondered how Kirby got there, but it was probably a good thing seeing Kirby eat the arrow and turning into Cupid Kirby. The angel paled seeing how the pink puffball's first reaction was to hover over Squishy's head in an attempt to headshot it. Squishy retaliated with its tentacles forcing Kirby to dodge. Kirby's arrow was just as strong as any angel arrow being able to shoot the tentacle that had Peach in its grip. Peach screamed as she fell down.

"Pittoo!"

"Uh…really?"

Palutena was controlling both of their flight movements at the cost of wearing her out faster. Dark Pit rushed toward the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and scooped her up before flying away from Squishy that tried to grab her again.

"Mario…oh…its Dark Pit."

"Do I look like an Italian fatass to you?!" Dark Pit questioned in anger as he intended to place her a little far away from the tentacle range. Once he placed her down, he ordered her to stay put.

"Umm…do you need help?"

"NO! We're fine! Just…stay here and don't get caught again!"

"But I just woke up…"

Dark Pit didn't want to hear that as he flew back into the fray. Pit continued to shout at Squishy to stop its rampage. Most of the Smashers had already noticed and fled their room so they wouldn't be snatched out of it. Certain Smashers could sleep through the chaos though such as Toon Link, but Squishy didn't care so much for children as much as it was trying to head toward the assist trophy area.

"If Viridi finds out…she's going to kill me…" Pit thought out loud as he shot the arrow at the tentacle that was holding onto Marth. No one was there to catch the Hero King as he fell to the ground with a big thud. At least he didn't land head first or he would have a concussion.

"EWW! GROSS!" Marth could be heard yelling with how the tentacle fell on his lap and was covered in some slimy goo. "MY HAIR!"

"You should be concerned with the threat of being tentacle banged…" Pit grumbled as Dark Pit returned to his side ready to charge Squishy. "Pittoo, be ready to catch Samus."

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

Kirby was doing his best to distract the kraken that was now focusing on the pink puffball looking delicious to eat. It was a good thing that the kraken suddenly stopped trying to break the mansion and chase after Kirby. It wouldn't leave the area of the mansion though for whatever reason.

With the combined arrows, Pit and Kirby were able to shoot off the tentacle that held Samus. Dark Pit also scooped her up and flew toward where Peach was.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Dark Pit asked the bounty hunter who he thought would not get caught. "Were you authorized not to?"

"Shut up…I just woke up too…you know what time it is, right?"

The black angel said nothing as he placed her next to Peach before rushing back to get Marth seeing as how the kraken tentacle was trying to grab him again. Marth was quick on his feet and rushed away trying to go in the opposite direction the kraken was heading in.

"Looks like Mr. Fancy Pants is having a bad hair day." Dark Pit mocked.

"You stop making puns like your dumb twin or I'm going to take Falchion and-"

"You don't even have Falchion with you so your threats are pointless."

The next person Pit tried to save was Rob. Compared to Shulk or Link who he would leave to be his pet's meal due to the grudge he had for them, Rob had been a victim since the beginning. Even now the tentacle that wrapped around him was smaller than the other ones allowing Squishy to wrap smaller tentacles around his inner thighs. The tip of the tentacle was probing at his entrance.

"S-Stop! D-Don't!" Rob cried out weakly struggling to break out. "I already have bad luck with my love life! Don't make my first time a tentacle monster!"

"Hey Rob! Squishy wouldn't be a bad first time!" Pit shouted before flying closer to Squishy so his pet can see him. "Squishy, please stop this. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Squishy ignored the captain as it decided to throw Shulk at his face as a response. Pit wasn't thrilled at this response especially since Pit ended up being knocked to the ground with the Monado boy in top of him made worse by how he was only in his boxers.

"…Get off…"

The white angel pushed Shulk off as he looked up toward his roommate. Compared to Link who Squishy was ignoring, the kraken intended to make a prop out of the white haired mage holding him up in the air preventing Kirby from shooting Squishy in the head. The pink puffball noted that Squishy had hearts in his eyes as he squeezed his tentacles around Rob.

"Guh…help…"

"Pit, do something." Shulk stated. "Hold on Rob!"

Rob turned his head away seeing a smaller tentacle trying to force itself into his mouth. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes at the idea that everyone would see him in this embarrassing state. Why did he have the worst luck ever?

The Smashers witness Dark Pit charging Squishy preparing a powerful angel kick to the head of the kraken. It wasn't enough to release the white haired mage but it was enough for Pit and Kirby to combine their arrow again and shoot all the tentacles that were holding onto Rob. Squishy's expression changed from happiness to anger seeing Rob fall out of his grip. Dark Pit grabbed Rob by the arm before trying to land. With an angry kraken, the tentacles were trying to harm the dark angel now.

"Woah, Squishy really wants you."

"Stop…get that thing away from me…"

Rob didn't even have the energy to snark back anymore. Dark Pit almost felt sorry for him. The younger twin noticed that the Power of Flight was running out with how his wings were glimmering. He wouldn't have time to safely place Rob next to Shulk or Pit though seeing as how one of the smaller tentacles zoomed his way and smashed his wing causing him to scream at the sudden pain.

"PITTOO!"

Dark Pit flinched as he used his strength to throw Rob at Shulk who was able to catch him before he found the tentacles wrapped around his body now. He cursed at how the kraken was stronger than it appeared to be.

Squishy forgot what it was supposed to be doing at this point. That was why it decided to stop attacking its master and Kirby in order to crawl away toward the huge forest area that could be seen from a distance taking Dark Pit and Link in the process.

"PITTOO!" Pit called out to his twin again ready to take off flying. The Power of Flight had just worn off so Viridi's assistance was needed now. "Dammit, Lady Palutena, get Viridi on this right away! I got to go after them!"

"_Understood Pit. This has gone on far too long." _

"Kirby, get ready to follow me." Pit warned the pink puffball as he turned to chase after Squishy on foot. "Shulk, stay here and check to see if there is anyone injured. I'll take full responsibility when I get back."

Shulk nodded his head slowly. He was still trying to calm Rob down from the shock, but at the same time, he kind of wanted to drop Rob seeing that he was covered in goo in certain areas of his body. Kirby flew after Pit after being given the orders to do so although he would have liked if he had the Warp Star with him. Unknown to the two Smashers who left, Zara who was in the angels' room the entire time decided to fly out the window and follow after Pit seeing her master was in danger.

* * *

Before Smashopolis there was a fork in the road that leads straight to a strange forest. Not many of the Smashers entered this area not because of the fear of getting lost but because there was hardly anything here. Why train in isolation where something could occur when you could do it in the mansion? The only reason to show up in Smash Forest was to fish in the special lake. Apparently, only a legendary fish could be caught here when it rained. Only the eight Villagers, Red, Calum and Link took up the challenge, but so far no one had been successful.

Besides the beautiful lake, there was a cave nearby where who knows what could live inside. Perhaps the younger Smashers would have a day just exploring the whole area and give their report instead of leaving the place untouched. It was implied that past the cave was a waterfall with how there was a stream going through the entire forest leading toward the harbor.

Dark Pit let out a cry for help when Squishy ripped his tunic off of him. The kraken had been holding back for two weeks…more time than the average kraken would stop itself from molesting its victim but now that Pit attacked him, he wasn't going to hold back.

To his surprise, the kraken had no desire to assault Pittoo. Instead, Squishy wanted to give the pain that Pit was feeling the previous night due to the decision. Slamming its tentacles down on the dark angel's rear, Pittoo let out another cry at the revelation that Pit's pet was spanking him.

"Gahhh!"

"Dark Pit!" Link called out as he struggled to get out of the kraken's grip.

The dark angel was going to endure the pain he was receiving. When he got out of this, he would slice and dice this kraken. He had to refrain from showing weakness in front of this sea monster though. With how big the tentacles were, a few smacks made his sacred buns too red for his liking.

"Ahh…what…ahhh…does this…ahhh…want me…to…ahhh…do…"

The spanks were getting faster and Dark Pit swore this kraken was treating his butt like a bongo drum. He couldn't hold his painful cries anymore when he hit him harder and faster. One final smack though caused Pittoo to scream out an apology before shutting his mouth completely. Angry tears flowed down his eyes at the humiliating situation he was in.

"D-Dammit…stupid…Squishy…stupid…dammit…"

Seeing how Dark Pit was out of it now, Squishy dropped Dark Pit into the grass before moving toward the direction of the lake to focus his attention on Link now. Squishy didn't seem to want to do much to Dark Pit except punish him for his arrogance and brattiness. With Link though…it was something sinister. Squishy probably wanted to do this with Rob but the Hylian would have to do.

"…What are you going to do with me?" Link asked nervously knowing that the kraken could not speak. "If I'm going to be put in the same position as Dark Pit…let me go…"

The position wasn't the same though as Link would soon realize. He was hoisted up into the air with tentacle wrapped around his wrists and ankles, so he wouldn't be able to move from his spot. Squishy had no problem tearing at Link's tunic instead of gently removing pajamas like with Rob. The urge to mate with anything was becoming too much. Link wouldn't realize what would happen until it was too late.

"Uh oh…"

For the next couple of minutes, Link would be at the mercy of the kraken before Pit would come in and save him.

"Squishy!"

Pit's voice notified the kraken that him playing around with the Hylian was done. Dropping Link to the ground in his dazed state, Squishy waved its tentacles up in the air happily seeing his master. Pit however gave one look at Link's condition and glared daggers at the kraken.

"Dammit, Squishy! Look what you done! Now I got to help clean him up after this!" Pit complained as he took his arrow. "Squishy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you follow me, I can take you to the Golden Land where you can go back to mating with the right people! If you refuse, I'm going to put you down…don't make me do that."

Squishy was confused at why Pit was so angry. It had successfully humiliated the people Pit didn't like and got Dark Pit in the position where he could apologize. He even planted his eggs inside the Hero of Hyrule for an added bonus.

Kirby flew next to Pit shooting cupid arrows at Squishy. Seeing the Star Warrior again only angered it as it shot out of the water in an attempt to grab the pink puffball to drown him in the lake. Pit nearly got hit instead seeing that Kirby was quick to react.

"Woah, Squishy! Calm down!"

"Poyo, we got to get rid of it!" Kirby exclaimed. "Put your feelings to rest."

"Says the pink puffball who can never turn his weapon against any of the enemies sent by NME." The white angel mocked trying to get in close only failing because of Squishy splashing waves everywhere. "D-Dammit."

"Pit!"

Pit panicked seeing how quick Pittoo recovered from his ordeal to go in on Squishy. His presence only angered the kraken more and ended up swinging its tentacles like a helicopter blade. This caused waves to shield Squishy from any attack.

"Poyooooooo!"

Kirby ended up hit by the wave and sent flying into a nearby tree. Whatever substance was on Link was washed away by the waves as well. Pit was quick to fly toward Dark Pit to prevent his twin from getting hit. The tentacle that was aimed toward the dark angel hit the light angel instead sending them both flying toward the edge of the lake.

"Pit!"

Pit felt his vision getting blurry. Why was he so tired today? Dark Pit glanced at the kraken in worry seeing it come toward the two angels. The dark angel wondered if it even noticed that it injured Pit. Seeing the lustful look in his eyes, it didn't seem to be the case. Once a kraken mated with someone, it probably couldn't tell whom it could trust and whom it could reproduce with.

"Meoom."

Dark Pit's eyes widened in horror hearing his pet flying into the area unaware that the kraken was ready to hit the angel twins.

"Zara, get away from here!"

"Meoom?"

Zara looked over to Squishy reacting rather quickly when the tentacle tried to smack the Zaru into the ground. Landing on the tentacle, Zara ended up sinking its fangs into the kraken. The sharp teeth were enough to affect something as large as the kraken causing it to flip out and try to throw the little animal off.

"Zara, stop!"

Kirby recovered from the hit and tried again to aim the arrow at the head of the kraken. It was moving around too much and splashing too many waves to get a clean hit. Kirby wouldn't mind hitting the Zara after what happened yesterday but it wasn't in Kirby's style to hit something that was trying to help the Smashers.

Eventually Zara let go due to seeing that the kraken tried to slam a larger tentacle from above. It happily flew over to Dark Pit with no injuries whatsoever.

"Pittoo, you need to grab Link and get far away as you can. Squishy is angry."

"I can tell, Pitstain! It's coming back this way!"

Pit had no idea that the kraken was able to shoot a weird liquid out of its mouth. This was probably that stupid goo that Link was covered in. Kirby flew out of the way on time, but the angel twins weren't so lucky. They didn't have the Guardian Orbitars to protect them from being dunked in the sticky substance…

"What the hell is this?!"

"Oh, gross! Come on Squishy, really?!"

The problem was more on the line of their wings not being able to fly even if the Power of Flight was in affect for whatever reason. Standing up was not advised because they would slip into the goo and get stuck. Zara was perfectly fine though happily fluttering next to Dark Pit who was trying to get the fluid out of his hair.

Squishy's intention was to harm Dark Pit. The tentacle seized Dark Pit from his position and pulled him toward the lake. Pit could only watch as his twin was held in front of the kraken's face with the intention of squishing him to death before being thrown into its mouth.

"Gahh…dammit…I am not going to be on the menu…"

"Meoom!"

"Z-Zara…don't…"

Zara charged toward her master with the intention of protecting him. With her sharp teeth, she bit down on the tentacle again causing Squishy to drop Pittoo. At that moment though, two tentacles came in from both sides of where Zara was flying and slammed into the Zaru causing it to let out a small cry before falling down into the lake with Pittoo and unlike Pittoo who could resurface, the little animal would not move again.

"ZARA!"

Dark Pit weakly reached out for his pet before dropping into the lake with a splash. Pit's eyes widened in horror realizing what his kraken just did and forced himself to stand up despite how slippery it was below him. Kirby appeared by his side with a fully charged arrow ready to launch.

"Kirby…get ready to finish this…"

"So you'll…"

"Unforgivable…I can't let Squishy live after what he just did…"

Tears threatened to fall down Pit's eyes as he prepared his arrow. He wouldn't miss this time. Every time Pit never hit his kraken hoping it would realize that it needed to stop its rampage. Now…there was no hope seeing Dark Pit coming out of the water shaking his Zaru hoping it would open her eyes.

"…You made Pittoo cry…you have to die."

Pit fired the arrow without a second thought aiming at the head of the kraken. Kirby followed suit with a barrage of cupid arrows. Combined together, the blue light had hearts surrounding it that was powerful enough to shoot through the kraken and blow it up from the inside out due to how powerful the arrow was outside of Smash. Dark Pit looked away from the explosion nearly carried away by the waves, but he ended up washing ashore next to Pit.

"P-Pittoo?"

"P-Pit…Zara isn't moving. D-Do something…don't let her…die…"

Pit looked down at small animal. The bat wings on its back were wrinkled and its body was somewhat flattened due to the tentacle impact. Zara's eyes were slowly closing desperately trying to open to see her master one last time before she past on.

"…There's nothing I can do Pittoo…"

"But that's…"

Kirby had been in this situation before…with his robotic dog and other friends he befriended. They would give his life for him and then they would die like Zara was now. There wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Zara…no…"

With what little strength she had left, Zara attempted to extend its wing toward the dark angel seeing tears flow from her master's eyes.

"Me…oo…m…"

The wing lost its strength as well as Zara losing her life shortly afterward.

"Zara, don't close your eyes! I-I'll take you back to the Golden Land so you can recover…Zara…ZARA!"

Pit felt pathetic not being able to support his twin now with his dead pet. Instead, he looked toward the lake where the dead body of his kraken laid. It didn't matter where Pit looked the light angel was going to be reminded of how badly he screwed up. Kirby attempted to pat Dark Pit on the back didn't help either.

"…Kirby…let's go help Link…and leave Pittoo alone…you're not helping."

"…Poyo…"

* * *

The four Smashers slowly traveled back to Smash Brothers Mansion. None of them said a word when they returned. Their friends were waiting for them happy that they made it back in one piece. However, the atmosphere around them was suffocating. Pit told Kirby and Marth to help Link back to Dr. Mario for a check up after what happened. The angel captain wouldn't say what occurred, but it would be obviously after a check up.

The dark angel had cried his eyes out while walking back to the mansion, and even now he was trying to stop himself. He just wanted to get back to his room and shut himself up. Peach questioned Pit what happened to the dark angel and feared the worse. As Dark Pit dragged his feet back to the mansion, Pit had to give some facts about what occurred.

"…Zara died protecting Pittoo. I also had to put Squishy down. We ended up burying Zara…Pittoo and I need to be left alone for a while…"

Pit would follow his younger twin back to his room barely managing to stop the black angel from locking him out. The captain wanted to cry as much as Pittoo, but seeing how depressed the dark angel was, he had to be strong just this once.

"Pittoo…we need to talk…about Zara."

"…Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"…This happened because I was being an idiot…shouldn't have had asked to go to the Golden Land…"

"…No…it's my fault for not thinking about how you felt."

Pit sat next to his twin on the bed hoping he would look up at him. Dark Pit found burying his head into the pillow better than looking at the older twin though.

"…I told you I hated you…that's not true…"

"Of course I know that's true but…"

"I said that after you were being reasonable. I messed up, but I wanted you to get rid of your pet…and look what happened. We lost both of them."

"…Zara probably would have died this week though, Pittoo. Zarus only live up to a month maximum, but if taken outside the Golden Land, their lives are shortened."

This made Dark Pit sat up in bewilderment. "What?!"

"Pittoo, don't think for a second you were killing Zara."

"B-But…this entire week…Zara was…getting sickly…"

"Probably from playing all day. Zarus tend to sleep most of the day to regain their energy. They play that hard and of course they'll get tired. It's why Zara went into that meat eating phase almost immediately to store as much food as it could to continue its play schedule. With how well you took care of it, Zara would have lasted longer than a month."

Dark Pit wasn't so sure of that.

"Look…I know I acted like Zara had to go last night, but I would have gotten rid of Squishy. Given what he did to the Smashers…I think I would have made the right decision…but because I hesitated, you lost Zara."

"…"

"We could go back to the Golden Land and get another Zaru but…"

"It's fine. I don't need another Zaru."

"…You sure?"

"…Nothing is going to replace Zara like how nothing is going to replace Squishy."

"You're right. Sorry I brought that up."

Pit flinched suddenly feeling a heavy weight weighing him down. Seeing Dark Pit in this state shook the older twin greatly. He sighed letting Dark Pit use his shoulder to cry on. This entire two weeks Dark Pit was opening up to people, but now Pit feared he was going to shut himself off to everyone again with Zara's untimely death. Shaking his head, he pulled his younger twin closer slowly rocking back and forth to let the dark angel let everything out. By focusing only on taking care of Dark Pit, Pit would ignore the fact that he would have to apologize to all the Smashers and Master later for the damage his pet had caused and get a huge lecture from Palutena about not taking the kraken back sooner. He just prayed that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

**Me: Done with 13026 words.**

**Li: This story…**

**Me: What do you expect from me at this point? Notes!**

**1\. Yes, the Zaru's are motivated by both the Killer Rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and the Scarfy from the Kirby series because it's one of the most adorable animals in the Golden Land besides the moon rabbits that were forced to migrate from Planet Lunar. The Zaru as described are one third rabbit, cat and bat. They don't last long outside of the Golden Land due to their short lifespan. They eat moths and butterflies in their baby form but as they grow older, they start demanding meat hence why they start getting vicious. Of course, Zaru also eat Luma due to them tasting like star bits. Despite their vicious nature as they grow older, if their owner loves them, they will be incredibly loyal to them and won't try to eat them alive. Meoom comes from "meow" and "nom" by the way. **

**2\. If you want to understand why the kraken and hydra are red, recall how in **_**Your Hom is in Another Castle **_**how in the swamp area is a bunch of higanbana flowers that dye the area red. Because these monsters live in the swamp with the flowers, they too become red. This is in contrast to Cerberus whose fur changed due to living in the Golden Land instead of hell.**

**3\. Its kind of apparent that the kraken's goal was to make Pit hate it at the end so Pit could kill it without feeling sorry for it. Unfortunately, this is rendered moot when it kills Zara, the one that was going to stay in the mansion over it. At the same time, it desired a mate to lay its eggs (Golden Land krakens lay egg pouches regardless of gender) and it was obvious it was leaning toward Rob to be the one to carry the eggs. Didn't work out like that obviously and it ended up screwing Link instead. The kraken as a result couldn't make it apparent to Pit due to its perverted instincts taking over. A kraken also has a short fuse so even if it saw that Pit loved Dark Pit despite fighting with him (hence why it spanked Pittoo for making Pit suffer), it tried to kill Pittoo once it was apparent that nothing it did was going to make Dark Pit realize that he was in the wrong. Overall, I think Pit getting rid of the kraken was the better solution of the two but Dark Pit reacted very badly therefore he's also at fault.**

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
